A Moment of Reflection
by FlyingAlpha
Summary: Ever wonder if the Master Chief ponders about past, or at least something that doesn't have to do with the current war raging? This is a oneshot about just that.


"**A Moment of Reflection"**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters in this story._

_Author's Note: This is my first story written on even though I have been a member for quite a while now. I have to thank Electromotive Force, Quirel, Jamie Gartland, Hawki, Havoc-legionnaire, soulguard, PMOHWinters, ChucklesTheClown, Don113, Radont and many others who write great pieces of work, and have inspired me to start writing fanfiction of my own. Well, there's my little rant, hope you guys enjoy the story and remember to review!_

* * *

**2100 Hours, July 18, 2552(Military Calendar)/  
****Sigma Octanus IV, Côte d'Azur**

'Mission Accomplished,' he said.

The pelican began to shudder and shake violently as it exited the planet's atmosphere and headed towards the fleet that was orbiting around the planet. The Master Chief closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself a moment to relax, and leaned back on the seat of the pelican. Inside the pelican were his fellow Spartans, the marines and civilians that they had just rescued from the planet below. James was laid on the floor of the cabin with a medic treating his wounds from the engagement with the hunter back on Côte d'Azur.

'Sir, permission to speak freely?' inquired Corporal Harland, snapping the Chief out of his trance-like state.

'Granted'

'If you weren't a Spartan, what would you have done in your life?'

The Chief was slightly taken back by this question. He never had a chance to reflect about all the 'what if' questions. The UNSC has been his whole life, literally. He was abducted and trained to fight for the UNSC, against the rebels and the Covenant. Of course the young soldier beside him wouldn't know that, the ONI had fabricated and exaggerated most of the things the public wanted to hear, including those in its own armed forces.

'Sir?'

'I never thought about it,' replied the Master Chief, hoping the marine wouldn't inquire any further. Not because he doesn't want to answer, but because he doesn't have an answer. He wouldn't know how to answer him if he questioned any further.

Fortunately for the Chief, the voice of the pilot interrupted the marine before he could continue.

'We have docked aboard the UNSC _Gettysburg, _welcome home.'

* * *

**1400 Hours, July 29, 2552 (Military Calendar)/  
****UNSC **_**Gettysburg**_**, in slipspace heading towards Reach**

As soon as they docked, the Spartans instantly took James to the medical bay and reported to the ship's captain where they got their new orders. They were to return to Reach immediately. For what purpose, they have not yet been told.

Since it would take a while for them to arrive into the Epsilon Eridani system, therefore the Spartans had a bit of 'downtime' as they called it. What they do during their downtime, would be what anyone but Spartans call insane, sparring the way only a Spartan can, crazy workouts and basically everything they could do to keep themselves from getting soft.

However, one Spartan was in his quarters trying to find an answer to the question that a marine had asked him. What would he be right now, if he was never inducted into the Spartan II Program?

How can he even find an answer in the first place? He can barely remember anything before the Spartan II Program. There's nothing he could do about it, its all in the past now. Maybe he would never find an answer, maybe he would be fighting, killing and possibly dying for the UNSC without ever knowing what the alternative could be. He could be dead if he was never a Spartan, glassed by the Covenant along with the millions of others on his home planet, Eridanus II.

But, what would happen, if he did find an answer? What would change? Nothing. It wouldn't change anything; he would still be a Spartan, still fighting the Covenant, still fighting for the UNSC, still living a chosen life.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken as the his COM crackled to life. 'Master Chief, get your Spartans prepped we're about to exit Slipspace.'

'Yes sir!'

The Chief instantly snapped up and exited his quarters, heading towards the location of his Spartans. He pushed his moment of reflection to the back of his mind and focused back onto the task at hand. His answer would have to wait.

* * *

_AN: There it is my first story. If you haven't noticed already, this takes place after the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV when the Chief and his Spartans were heading back to Reach for their MJOLNIR Mark V. I also realize that the Chief and his Spartans probably did not dock aboard Gettysburg after Sigma Octanus IV. Anyways, all reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.  
_


End file.
